A Mark of Commitment
by HarryPotterFan-M
Summary: Astoria Greengrass,a new Death Eater,and her boyfriend,Draco Malfoy,are faced with a mission during their seventh year at Hogwarts.They will go through epic adventures and romantic moments,but will they be able to keep themselves and their families safe?
1. Chapter 1 summary

**Okay I am super upset. I can't find the folder with a first chapter of the story and I won't be able to get it back until at least 2 weeks. I still want to post the story so here is what happens in the first chapter.**

**Astoria Greengrass is the main character. It all begins when she becomes a Death Eater. She never told her mum that she joined the Dark Lord. Astoria is Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and Pansy Parkinson's best friend. Beth is her enemy. In the first chapter, Draco explains how he thinks it might be safer to join Dumbledore's people. It ends when Draco says Astoria should get some rest and she goes to bed.**


	2. So Much for Dumbledore

**Ch. 2: So much for Dumbledore**

_You must come to the Lestrange Mansion immediately! You are to tell no one except for Draco Malfoy. If you do tell anyone else, I might just try out my new wand on you…maybe an Unforgivable Curse…or three! _The Dark Lord threatened.

My eye lids flew open. I realized that I was screaming, but I couldn't stop: my left arm felt as if it were on fire. I looked at it with anger and noticed that the Dark Mark had turned a deep shade of purple. It was moving as if it were a living being, stretching up and down my forearm. Sweat dripped down my tear-stained face. Pansy and the other Slytherin girls were crowded around my bed except for Beth who sat on her own bed and rolled her eyes.

"So what? You got summoned or something. It happens to me all the time." She said.

"Yeah, right. And now isn't exactly the best time to be a prat about everything." Pansy defended me. She muttered a Summoning Charm, and a small wash towel floated out of her luggage bag and into her hand. Pansy dabbed my face with it.

I heard the door open from across the room: Draco walked in with a worried expression plastered on his beautiful face.

I nodded to Pansy, then put on my sweater and boots and made my way over to where Draco was standing.

"Whatever you're doing," Pansy glanced at my purple Dark Mark, "or going, be careful.

I nodded again in response, biting my lower lip to hold back my tears.

Draco took my hand and lead me down into the Slytherin Common Room and out to the Hogwart's Grounds.

Fresh tears were streaming from my eyes and down my face. Draco threw his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead. My left hand instinctively reached for him and caressed the side of his face. I leaned in and kissed him. His other arm wrapped around my waist and held my close. He kissed my fiercely, and I felt like I could melt in his arms. I never wanted to stop and leave my love and safety.

After what seemed like hours (but was really less than a minute), we pulled back our heads: Draco smiled and I smiled back. No matter how horrible a situation can be, we will always find the love and happiness with each other.

He nodded his head as a signal and we Apparated, flying threw the darkness.

We landed in the entrance corridor of Bellatrix Lestrange's mansion. The marble floor lead to an ivory-railed staircase. And standing at the bottom of that staircase, was the Dark Lord himself, his wand held tightly in his pale, bony hand.

"You have come." the high-pitched voice greeted without much enthusiasm, "I have an assignment for you."

I turned my head toward Draco: his face was perplexed and worried. He squeezed my trembling hand.

"Your job is to bring me a student at your school: Harry Potter," I tightened my grip on Draco's hand, "And whatever you do to get him here-_he must be alive!_

"I have chosen you two because there are very few Death Eaters at Hogwarts. And you, Draco Malfoy, have had some experience unlike any of the other Death Eaters your age. And Astoria Greengrass, you need some experience-plus we only have four girls at Hogwarts." The Dark Lord explained.

My hand shook within Draco's grasp as I tried to avoid looking directly into the scarlet eyes,

"Listen! Look at me!" He yelled, now pointing his wand at us. Draco took a small step forward, now standing in between me and the Dark Lord, his own wand held firmly at his side. I squeezed his hand, and Draco loosened the grip on his wand, but only slightly.

"Go now. And don't fail-for if you do such, I will personally torture your families into madness, then kill them." The Dark Lord said casually.

Draco bowed slightly, and I followed his actions. He lead me out the door and into the cold, cloudy night. We Apparated back to the Hogwarts Grounds.

I was crying into Draco's shoulder. How could _we _accomplish a task that other Death Eaters could not even fulfill.

"I should have _never _let you become a Death Eater," Draco said, his voice coated with regret.

"No, you did the right thing, Draco. All of these attacks and murders-most of the victims are people who never chose a side. Now we have our side and have to do this-for our families." I said remembering what our punishment would be if we failed our assignment for the Dark Lord.

Draco nodded.

"So much for joining Dumbledore's people, huh?" I said.

"I guess, you're right…," Draco replied thoughtfully and hesitantly.

Then we made our way back to the Slytherin Common Room where Pansy was waiting ready to comfort me.

"Are you all right?" Pansy whispered, careful not to wake the others.

"I-I don't..I…not sure," I stammered.

"We aren't allowed to say anything just like my last mission." Draco explained.

"It'll be all right," Pansy said, swinging an arm around me and giving me a hug.

I shook my head, "No-no it won't!" I sobbed, reaching for Draco who took me in his arms.

I was worried about my family. I have to do something that even more honored Death Eaters couldn't accomplish. What about my little sister, Daphne, and Mum and Dad? What will he do with them until we bring him Potter? How much time do we have? And what about Draco? What will he do to him if we fail? So many unanswered questions and only one person to ask them to: Draco.

My head was resting on Draco's shoulder as he hugged me. I whispered, "I love you," in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Draco said and kissed me on my lips.

Then he left to go to his own dormitory.

"I wish you could tell me," Pansy said quietly.

"Me too," I agreed, then I crawled into my invitingly warm bed, and fell into a troubled sleep.

I was at home with my parents and younger sister. We were opening our Christmas presents excitedly when we heard someone knock on the front door.

Mum went to greet the guest, but in one second, the stranger transformed into the Dark Lord.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted pointing his wand at her chest. "Your eldest daughter did not complete her task."

I was cyring, trying to save my mum.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted once more, this time pointing his wand at my father.

A few tears rolled down the side of his face, and then he fell to the ground-dead.

My little sister, Daphne, was screaming as the top of her lungs.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord cried again.

And my seven-year-old sister fell on her back.

"No!" I cried out.

Then Draco came running into my house and saw my family dead.

He pointed his wand at the Dark Lord.

"No! Draco-run!" I called out to him.

The Dark Lord flicked his wand, and Draco's own wand flew out of his hand.

The Dark Lord then turned to me and yelled, "Crucio!"

"No!" Draco cried. He tried to save me, casting many combat spells at the murderer, but the Dark Lord blocked them.

I screamed as immense pain swept through my body.

Draco was crying now, begging for my torture to end. Finally, he stopped, but only to cast another Unforgivable Curse at me: "Imperio!" the Dark Lord cried out.

The controlling spell made me grab my wand and point it at Draco.

"No! Please!" I begged to the Dark Lord, but he ignored me.

"Crucio!" It made me yell. Tears were streaming down my face.

Draco screamed in agony and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Then with a swift movement of his want, the Dark Lord made me shout, "Avada Kedavra!" at Draco.

"NO!" I cried again, more tears running down my face, "NO!"

But the Dark Lord made me watch as the color drained from Draco's once bright, blue eyes, and he fell, face down, upon the ground.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse and I ran to Draco, bent down on my knees, and wept over his body.

But the Dark Lord wasn't finished yet: his scarlet eyes narrowed, and he pointed his wand at me. I screamed in fear and rage as he took one step closer to me and cried out,

"Avada Kedavra!"

My eye lids burst open, and I was still screaming. My face was stained with tears. Everybody had awakened to my screaming. They had worried and frightened expressions on their faces; I wondered if I had said any of the Curses aloud.

"Are you all right?" Pansy asked.

"I guess so. I must have just dreamt everything." I realized.

Pansy nodded her head sympathetically.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked about my nightmare.

"I can't." I sighed, but I could tell Draco later in the morning.

"Oh, okay." Pansy understood that it was about my Death Eater task. She glanced at the clock, then turned back toward me, "It's almost two o'clock in the morning; you should get some rest," Pansy advised.

I nodded and laid back down on my pillow. But I stayed awake for another hour, afraid to fall back asleep. Eventually, my eye lids grew too heavy to keep open, and I let them slip shut over my eyes, like drapes over a window, and I fell into slumber once more.


	3. Start Planning

**Ch. 3 Start Planning**

"Good morning," Pansy murmured as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, "How do you feel?"

"All right, I guess." I replied, also sitting up.

"Must have been some horrible dream." Pansy said.

"Yeah, it was very…scary." I replied. "Shall we get breakfast now?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from my nightmare.

"Sure," Pansy said. Only a few of the beds were empty, but maybe Draco was awake. I wanted to tell him about my nightmare.

We changed into our robes and walked down the stairs into the Common Room. I ran down and hugged Draco who was standing by the fireplace.

"I'm…er…gonna meet you in the Great Hall." Pansy said quietly, smiling to herself, and left.

I kissed Draco.

"Did you sleep all right?" he asked.

"Not really. I had a terrible dream."

"What happened?" he asked, pulling back slightly to see my face.

"_He_ came to my house and killed my family. Then you came," I was holding back tears now, "and he used the Cruciatus Curse on me. I had to watch you cry for me! Then he Imperiosed me to cast the Cruciatus Curse on you! I couldn't take it anymore, but then he made me kill you!" I cried.

Draco was worried, "I'm so sorry, Astoria." he said, hugging me close again.

"It's not your fault." I told him, "We can't just ignore it though: we have to get Harry Potter, and we need to start planning."


	4. A Plan

**Ch. 4 A Plan**

I slept more peacefully that night. It was Monday so I got ready quickly, and met Draco and Pansy in the Common Room. Today, Draco and I would start planning how to get Potter.

"Good morning." I said hugging Pansy.

"Good morning, Draco." I said and kissed Draco full on the mouth.

"Alright, alright! Enough snogging!" Pansy joked.

I pulled back and smiled at Draco.

"Let's go eat, now. I am starving!" Pansy complained.

Draco nodded in agreement, and I followed them through the castle.

When we entered the Great Hall, Draco and I looked around the room to find Potter. Then I found him, sitting at the middle of the Gryffindor table with his weird friends, Weasley and Granger.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and my quill.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Taking notes." I answered.

"On what?" He asked.

"Harry Potter." I grinned. Draco laughed.

"Wow." I said.

"What?" Draco asked again.

"You." I replied.

"Me what?"

"You laughed." I smiled.

"I did." Draco said with realization.

"Let's start planning." I said to Draco as we sat down.

"Alright." Draco said and pulled out a piece of parchment with notes already written on it.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the only one taking notes."

Draco laughed again. The sound was like an antidote to my sadness.

"I wrote down all the ways people have tried to capture Potter before. There was Quirrel." Draco stated.

"Who made himself seem innocent so he could trick Potter into trusting him." I continued.

Draco nodded.

"And in our second year there was the diary," I said.

"Which put someone Potter cared for in danger," Draco's voice grew more elated, "so that Potter would do _anything _to save them!"

"Draco, you're amazing! This is it!" I exclaimed in excitement and kissed his cheek.

"Or," Draco looked at his notes again, "we could use a Portkey to take him to the Lestrange Mansion."

"But he would just Portkey himself back." I disagreed.

"But remember in our fourth year? Potter stayed to fight the Dark Lord." Draco continued.

"We couldn't be sure that he would stay, though." I said, "What if he left?"

"You're right. The other idea does seem more stable." Draco agreed, "So we will put someone that Potter cared about in danger so that Potter would do anything-such as going to the Dark Lord-to save them." Draco restated the plan.

"Okay. Who will we use?" I asked with evil excitement.

"Maybe Weasley," Draco said slowly, "but he wouldn't let Potter save him."

"Oh." I said, realizing that this might be harder than I thought.

"And Granger," Draco's face twisted on the Mudblood's name, "might let him, but we couldn't be sure." Draco said.

"What about Neville Longbottom?" I suggested.

"Longbottom, Lovegood- all the people from Potter's Dumbo Military Club," I smiled at Draco's joke, "-wouldn't want to keep their lives if they were in the way." Draco explained.

"What about a parent?" I asked doubtfully.

"He doesn't have any." Draco reminded me.

"But Weasley and Granger do." I said with more enthusiasm.


	5. Just Relax

**Ch 5 Just Relax**

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a million years! I am going to keep a brake on some stories cause I am writing three at once now and that's kind of hard. I am just going to do "A Mark of Commitment" now. When I finish that story, I'll do the rest. Sorry-I really am!!**

"It's getting let." Pansy groaned as she sat down next to me on the leather coach.

"You don't _have_ to stay up with me." I told her. I was trying to plan out how to capture Weasley or Granger's parents.

"You have been doing this for the past week!" Pansy exclaimed. "You really need to get some sleep."

"Pansy," I started, sounding as if I was trying to explain something obvious to a little child, but the expression on Pansy's face made me change my voice back, "Pansy, I have to do this. You don't understand what is at risk here."

"You're right: I don't understand. Why can't you tell me?" Pansy said, getting off the coach.

"Because I will get hu-in so much..trouble." I finished lamely: I almost slipped.

"_Trouble?!" _Pansy shrieked in anger: the consequence of my bad choice of words. "That's all that will happen, huh?"

"Well, more than that." I said.

"If you can just tell me, I could help you!"

"_How?!" _I got off the coach also, "How will you be able to help me? Go on." I added when she didn't answer.I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows, "Exactly." I finished and stormed up the stairs into the Girl's Dormitories.

What has gotten into her?! I shouldn't _have _to tell her everything. Why doesn't she just understand that I would tell her if I could.

I punched my pillow angrily and laid down. This was going to be another sleepless night…

Soon I heard footsteps on the stairs, so I pretended to be sleeping.

"Hi, Pansy. You're out later than Astoria tonight." I heard Millicent Bulstrode say.

"So?" Pansy asked, sounding irritated.

There was silence, then a quiet bang. "Uh!" Pansy groaned. There was silence again. I finally fell asleep, then awoke feeling annoyed.

I got dressed quickly-without saying good morning to Pansy-and walked down to the common room.

The sight of Draco made me feel slightly better. I jogged down the steps and embraced him in a hug.

"Good morning, Astoria." He said.

"Good morning." I replied, then kissed his lips.

I pulled back and gave him a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Pansy and I got into a fight and I just wish that she would understand," my anger began to show through my voice, "that I would tell her if I could-and even if I didn't want to she should bloody well understand that too!"

"Er, Astoria…" Draco was looking above my head. I turned around to see Pansy standing on the staircase.

"I never said that I don't understand." She said quietly, yet with anger.

"Well, you know what, you don't _have_ to say it, because I _understand_ that you don't need to tell me _everything_." I replied haughtily.

"Oh, Astoria, stop acting like a prat-you aren't better than everyone else." She said, walking down the stairs to stand closer to me.

"Whoa, Pansy, you're my friend and all, but Astoria is my _girlfriend_, I can't just let you talk to her like that.

I smiled at, Draco and kissed his lips passionately.

"Save the snogging show for someone who cares." Pansy said and stormed out of the common room.

I stopped kissing Draco. "Draco, I can't handle it anymore! This is becoming too much to take!" my voice cracked.

Draco wrapped his arm around me, "I know. I'm so sorry.'

"It's not your fault. We already had this conversation." I reminded him.

He still looked unconvinced, "Let's go to breakfast now. Then," he smiled, "we can spend the rest of the day forgetting about this whole thing."

"What? Draco, lives are at stake here-we can't just forget about it." I told him.

"For one day-at least half of a day-we can."

"Fine-but we are planning again at lunch." I felt relieved to just relax for part of the day.

"It's a date." Draco smiled.


	6. Enemies

**Ch. 6 Enemies**

**AN: I am really happy to be updating again :D**

I sat down next to Draco at the head of Slytherin table. A couple of Hufflepuff first years walked by. "Ahem." I started.

The two young Hufflepuffs exchanged worried glances, "What?"

Draco smirked, "This is where the _Slytherin_ _prefects_ sit."

"But she," one of them pointed at me, "isn't a prefect!"

"Either are you." I sneered.

"10 house points deducted from Hufflepuff." Draco tried not to laugh.

The two children looked outraged, "For what?"

"First, for walking so close to purebloods, second for arguing with a very handsome prefect, and third for pointing at me." I stated.

The two glared at us, then stormed off. All the prefects where laughing.

"That was a good one Draco!" I complimented.

"Ah, but you started it," Draco replied kindly.

"Ha ha, do you want to skip class this morning?" I asked Draco slyly.

"Sure." Draco said, smiling.

I kissed his cheek, and he put his arm around me.

I skipped down the corridor holding Draco's hand. "Draco, we need to skip class more often!"

He smiled, "Yes, it's loads of fun to be free!"

I laughed.

Suddenly, Draco stopped. I turned around to face him.

"Astoria, do you want to go to the," he looked around as if making sure no one was here, "Forbidden Tower?"

"Draco, no one knows where that tower is." I reminded him.

"No one?" Draco asked playfully.

I stared at him.

"Oh-well then, I guess it isn't the one through the portrait on the third floor then up secret staircases and under a bookshelf to some tower with a wooden sign that says 'forbidden-do not enter'."

"Draco! How did you find it?" I asked in amazement.

"Father told me at the start of the year. He said that he took mum there once. I haven't been there yet: I thought I should take someone special on my first time." Draco smiled.

"Draco, I don't know if you know this, but…YOU ARE AMAZING!" I said and kissed his lips.

I pulled back and smiled, "Let's go!" He took my hand, and lead me to the third floor.

Footsteps echoed through the corridor…more than two pairs of feet. "Draco," I whispered, "I think someone else is here."

Draco looked around, "It's probably a professor…see that curtain right over there?" He pointed to the purple drapes of the third floor corridor.

I nodded.

"Let's hide."

He took my hand once more and we walked quietly behind the curtain. I peeked out through the side. It was Professor Snape. More footsteps sounded from behind him; I saw a hooded man, most likely a Death Eater.

"Yes, he has assigned a job to Lucius' son once more, along with Astoria Greengrass." Snape said to the man.

"Well, what is this assignment?" The other man said impatiently.

"I am not the one to ask, Carrow." Snape drawled.

"So you're saying that I forced my way into Hogwarts for you to _not_ to tell me?!" Carrow said in anger.

I looked at Draco and whispered, "Why is Carrow here?"

He shook his head, "No idea."

We continued to listen to Snape and Carrow.

"You came so we could…discuss." Snape's voice became more serious, "I can't tell you Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass' assignment exactly, but their punishment involves their parents…that is if they fail to fulfill the Dark Lord's command."

"Oh it's obvious they're not going to succeed!" Carrow said.

"Yes, they probably won't. That's why we must prepare to capture their families."

I turned to look at Draco in horror; he stared at Snape in fury.

"Oh the Malfoys shall be easy to capture-Narcissa does anything for Draco, ha! And Lucius is terrified of the Dark Lord, he'll do anything for him! No idea about the Greengrass family…isn't Sara Greengrass a Death Eater and her husband isn't?" Carrow said.

"Yes." Snape answered sounding distracted. "Er..I can take care of capturing Sara…you can do the Malfoys. I will alert you when…they fail." Snape replied.

Carrow nodded and left. Snape stood there staring out the window.

"Draco," I whispered, "I thought Snape was supposed to help you."

"So did I." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"And now he wants to be the one to capture my family." I said sadly.

"Don't worry," Draco said, pulling himself together, "we aren't going to let that happen. We are going to get Weasley or Granger's parents and use them to lure Potter to the Dark Lord." Draco said firmly.

I nodded. I heard a small sob and looked out the side of the curtain…it was Snape. He was…sobbing. He glanced out the window one more time, and left.

"That was odd." I said to Draco.

"Yeah…" Draco agreed. "Let's er go to the Forbidden Tower now." Draco said.

I nodded, the happiness from this morning was gone.

Draco took my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. I smiled slightly.

"Let's go." Draco said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He lead me through the portrait and up staircases. We crawled under a bookshelf and reached the door to the tower.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yes!" I seemed to gain excitement again.

He opened the door to the Forbidden Tower. It's ceiling was covered in red, green, blue, and yellow tapestries representing the four Houses. The walls had two large windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling, revealing the rest of Hogwarts towers, its grounds, and the mountains in the distance.

"Draco, this is amazing-the view is…wow." I said, rushing up to one of the windows.

Draco looked around, smiled, and sat down by the window, "I'm glad you like it."

I sat down next to him, "I _LOVE_ it!"

I leaned in and kissed Draco. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck, "I love you." I said softly as I kissed him. He pulled me onto his lap, "I love you, too" He murmured. I smiled slightly as we kissed. Draco could _always_ make me happy, even though _everything_ else was going horribly wrong.


	7. Memories

Ch. 7 Memories

_**I looked at Millicent, who was holding Draco's hand. It tore my heart apart. Draco kissed her forehead-that ripped my heart into a million pieces. He would never want me…always someone much prettier and skinnier. I left to the bathroom, crying. He would never know that I loved him…**_

**I thought about the past…remembering every precious or painful moment.**

"_**Hey, Stori?" Draco asked. I smiled at the nickname he had given me. **_

"_**Yes, Draco?" I replied.**_

"_**Do you want to go out with me some time?" He smiled.**_

"_**I would love to!" I said and hugged him. Yes, finally!**_

"_**Stori…can I tell you something?" Draco asked. We were sitting in the Room of Requirement; Draco made it turn into a field of flowers with stars shining bright from the sky. He put his arm around my shoulders.**_

"_**Yeah, anything." I said resting my head on his shoulders and looking into his blue eyes.**_

"_**Stori, I really like you…a lot. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked pulling out a beautiful necklace and putting it on me.**_

"_**Yes-I would love to be your girlfriend!" I hugged him tightly.**_

_**He kissed my lips-for the first time-and I kissed him back.**_

**I smiled at the happy memory.**

_**I was getting ready to go to the Yule Ball with Draco. My dress was silver and strapless. It had an empire waist with silver and black beading. It fluffed out at my waist and came down to knees. I had put my blonde hair up and was wearing black earings in the shape of hearts. I had black shoes with a small heel. They had silver and black beading on it also. I was ready. I smiled and left the room to meet Draco…**_

_**We were dancing and a slow song started to play. I smiled at Draco and he smiled back. He places his hands on my waist and I threw my arms around his neck leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back and rested his head on my forehead, "I love you, Astoria Greengrass and I always will." **_

"_**I love you, too!" I said smiling widely, I leaned in to kiss him once more. That was the first time that Draco Malfoy had said that he loved me.**_

**I sat on the couch in the common room, writing out all these memories. I wanted to keep them forever…**

"_**Astoria Greengrass, you are the most amazing girl-no-person I have ever met." Draco said, leaning in to kiss me.**_

_**I love Draco Malfoy**_** I wrote down. **_**and I always will.**_


	8. Piling Up

**Ch. 8 Piling Up**

I sat next to Draco on the Slytherin table. The world seemed as if it was going so slow…yet not slow enough to spare me extra time.

"Draco..I think it should be Granger's parents. Muggles are easy to lure to the Dark Lord." I said.

He nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

"Now, we just have to figure out _how_ to do it." I said, "I was thinking we could use disguises to look like muggles." I hated the idea of being dressed in hideous muggle clothing, but I knew it had to be done.

Draco had the same expression on his face, "Yeah, I guess that's what we have to do." Then he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I smiled, "Now we just have to get some muggle clothes and wait for Easter holiday so we can fulfill our plans."

"'Storia, I love you." Draco said.

"I love you, too, Draco. We really need each other for this one." I said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

It was the day before vacation…and I couldn't stop shaking-I was nervous. The sunlight shone through the window in the Girl's Dorms. And for a moment, as the light heated my skin, I felt confident. I felt like I can do this-no- I _knew_ I could do it. But then I had a flashback of my dream; and a cloud came, and just as it took away the sun,…my confidence was gone, too.

I sighed as I stood up and continued packing my bags. The sound of a closing door interrupted me, and I turned around to see Pansy. I sighed and put on a strained smile, "What do you want, Pansy?"

She stiffened, "I was just wondering if we were still going to my house on vacation…like we planned."

Guilt spread through me. Even though I was mad at Pansy for not understanding that I literally _can't_ tell her about my assignment, I felt bad about having to end our vacation plans. "Actually, I have to do my Death Eater assignment.." my anger came out more than my sympathy.

Pansy winced, "Well then I guess you and Draco will just skip around all week because I won't be there to help-I mean _bother_ you."

I closed me eyes and sighed. "For the last time, Pansy, I literally can't tell you anything and you can't help me." I said through gritted teeth.

"But Draco Malfoy, your 'amazing' boyfriend can?" She snapped.

I opened my eyes, confused. Draco _is_ amazing…and he is Pansy's friend; why would she act like he was some jerk?

She laughed darkly at my expression, "Isn't it obvious that he's using you, 'Stori? Does he ever _talk_ to you? 'Cause all I see his his lips glued to your bloody face."

I gaped at her in outrage. "How _DARE_ you say that!"

She snorted, "It's true."

"Is not." I hissed.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess you'll find out this week what he really thinks about you."

"What do you mean?" I snapped. I was sick of her mind games.

"A whole week alone…with Draco Malfoy. Remember when he said that you should take a break of planning for your stupid assignment? I can only guess what you did that day…and I'm sure that I'm right."

I thought about that day..

_Draco took my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. I smiled slightly._

"_Let's go." Draco said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He lead me through the portrait and up staircases. We crawled under a bookshelf and reached the door to the tower. _

"_Are you ready?" Draco asked with a smile._

"_Yes!" I seemed to gain excitement again._

_He opened the door to the Forbidden Tower. It's ceiling was covered in red, green, blue, and yellow tapestries representing the four Houses. The walls had two large windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling, revealing the rest of Hogwarts towers, its grounds, and the mountains in the distance._

"_Draco, this is amazing-the view is…wow." I said, rushing up to one of the windows._

_Draco looked around, smiled, and sat down by the window, "I'm glad you like it."_

_I sat down next to him, "I LOVE it!" _

_I leaned in and kissed Draco. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck, "I love you." I said softly as I kissed him. He pulled me onto his lap, "I love you, too" He murmured._

Would Draco really plan on spending days just like that? Suddenly I felt mad at myself: why would I even think Draco would be that way…

It was obvious that Pansy could see my wave of emotions on my face. "'Stori..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have said that." She said, sitting on the bed next to me, pulling me into a sitting position also. "Go away," I said, my voice cracking, and I turned my head away from her. I didn't want her to see the tears…and I didn't want to see her.


End file.
